Feelings can Change
by ShikaIno Always and Forever
Summary: Ino has always liked Sasuke. What happens when she finally gets what she wants and hooks up with him but inside he doesn't return those feelings. Can Shikamaru heal her broken heart during a team camping trip? ShikaXIno SasukeXSakura KibaXHinata AsumaXKur
1. Inoichi encounter

**Shikamaru laid lazily on the ground, being caressed gently by the sun's strong rays. His eyes were slowly closing on him, the sun making him too tired to stay awake. All he could think about right now was just relaxing. Being carefree was a quality that he would never give up. Without noticing, his blonde comrade was marching angrily at him.**

**"Shikamaru!" He opened one eye and realized who it was. "Shikamaru, get up! It's time to train. Asuma-sensei, me and Choji have all been waiting for you at the training grounds." She put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you purposely skipped out."**

**"Hello, Ino." He drowsily sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Er...what time is it?"**

**"It's 3:00 PM, pal! You were supposed to be with us 2 HOURS ago." Ino knelt down on her knees so she was eye level with Shikamaru. "Look, I don't want you to get in any more trouble than you already are in, so just come on." She gave him a pleading look, putting down her more forceful front for a minute. **

**He looked at her for a second and then slowly stood up. "Alright. I'll go." He held out his hand to help her up and she took it. "I guess Asuma-sensei's going to punish me big time for being late this time, huh?" **

**"Pft, duh. I overheard him saying he was going to make you run around the village about 100 times under a limited time. That'll teach you to be late again. Now, c'mon!" She stuck out her tongue at him teasingly and ran ahead. Shikamaru grinned and followed quickly after her.**

**Choji pigged out on his bag of chips as Ino and Shikamaru gasped for air. After all that, Asuma-sensei made them BOTH run around the village 100 times along with some intense training right after that. Ino finally caught her breath.**

**"A-Asuma-sensei...do you mind my asking...WHY did you make me go through with that too! Shikamaru was the one that was late!" She pointed accusinly at Shikamaru who also caught his breathe.**

**Asuma grinned while holding his signature cigarette in his mouth. "Ino, I decided to make you train as well, because I've been noticing you've been gaining some weight. You need to eat that pudding LESS and train some more."**

**Ino looked absolutely mortified and just stayed quiet. "Ch-Choji...I don't feel so good. I-I think I'm going to lie down." Ino laid down next to Choji who just continued eating his chips, who couldn't care less if he was gaining weight. He needed those extra pounds for his ninja technique after all.**

**Asuma laughed to himself and whispered to Shikamaru, "Heh, she didn't REALLY gain some pounds. I only said that to shush her up." Asuma was after all their sensei, and he knew each one of them very well. He knows their weak points and strong points. (One of Ino's weak points apparently has to do with her weight. ;) ) Team 10 was known as the "weakest" team compared to the others, but they were most definately the closest. While the other teams fued and have rivalries between themselves, Team 10 held a strong friendship that began even when they were young children. **

**Shikamaru yawned and looked at Asuma. "So, Asuma-sensei, you were mentioning at yesterday's practice that you'd treat us to dinner tonight. You gonna go through with your word?"**

**Asuma coughed a bit, sort of hit with surprise. "Urm...well, I...I don't know if that's a good idea." ; Ino sat up suddenly and glanced at him. "You're broke, aren't you?" Asuma smiled sheepishly, obviously proving that he was indeed broke.**

**Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I got some extra money. Why don't I treat you three? I have some money to pay back each of you, so I guess it's only fair." Choji stood up and cheered. He was obviously very excited with this idea. Shikamaru nodded with agreement, and somewhat of a smile. Asuma got down on his knees and grabbed Ino's hands into his own. "INO! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I love you like my own daughter!"**

**Inoichi all of a sudden walked up and hit Asuma over the head. "Quit that, Asuma. If you say that loud enough, people will hear you and might ACTUALLY believe you're my beloved daughter's FATHER! UGH!" With that, he hugged Ino tightly. "Ino would be horrified to be known as ASUMA'S daughter." Ino just stayed quiet and inched away from her dad slowly.**

**"Er...daddy, what are you doing here? I mean, this IS our training grounds." ;**

**Inoichi laughed and patted her on the head. "Well, I was on my way to the local hot springs when I overheard you mentioning DINNER." Suddenly, a stomach grumble sounded from Inoichi's stomach. "Heh! I believe I will be joining you three." He smiled widely until he noticed Shikamaru standing there. "GAH! It's the Nara boy!" He pointed right at Shikamaru's face, only a few inches away from it.**

**Shikamaru took a step back because of the closeness of Inoichi's hand. "Er. Yeah. Obviously I'm here. We were training." He had a rather monotone voice on. Shikamaru and Inoichi weren't very fond of each other, even though Shikaku and Inoichi were close friends. Inoichi was threatened by Shikamaru, thinking he'd steal his "baby girl" away from him. **

**Ino separated them. "Okay, okay. Break it up. Daddy, you can come to dinner with us if you'd like. I'm paying since Asuma-sensei is br--"**

**"WHAAAT!" Inoichi looked appalled. "Nara is making my baby PAY! I am absolutely appalled!"**

**Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, if you'd like me to pay, Ino, then I will. Sorry if I uhh...came off as rude."**

**Ino looked over at Shikamaru. "No, no, Shika. It's alright. I'll pay. Daddy, it's no big deal. I owe each of them some money anyways, so it'll be okay." Inoichi glanced one last time at Shikamaru and crossed his arms. "Ino, darling, I will not make you pay for MY part of the meal, though. As your dear father, I have no right to make you pay for me! So THERE!" Inoichi made a taunting face at Shikamaru.**

**Asuma cut in. "I'm HUNGRY! Can we PLEASE go? Sheesh, if I knew the hot springs you go to was near our training grounds I would've changed it to someplace FAR, FAR away." Inoichi didn't really realize that Asuma was just insulting him and just smiled cheerfully. "Alright! Let's go then.  
**

**To be continued...**


	2. Planning the camping trip

**Inoichi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji arrived at the nearest restaurant and got seated on a booth near a window, making them able to look out at the sky as the day reached dusk. Inoichi sat next to Asuma on one side of the booth, while Ino sat in the middle of Choji and Shikamaru on the other side. Inoichi glared at Shikamaru, which made Shikamaru very uncomfortable.**

**Choji whispered to Ino, "Ino, your dad is a little, I don't know, OVERPROTECTIVE, don't you think!" Ino looked back at Choji and shrugged a little. "Well, I suppose so, but there's nothing I can really do about it." Choji sighed. "Guess not. But he's making Shikamaru feel uncomfortable. Why don't you do something about THAT at least?" "Fine, I will. Ahem, Daddy? What are you going to order? "**

**Inoichi quickly took his evil glare at Shikamaru to a loving smile to Ino. "Well, dear, I've recently decided to take out CARBS in my diet so something on the Weight Watchers list will subdue." Without further stalling he turned to Choji. "Hey, tubby, you should do the same. You could spare a few pounds." Choji just looked at him like he was crazy and continued looking at his menu, as if Inoichi didn't say anything to him. Ino put her hand to her forehead and thought to herself "_That was going way too far. I love my dad to death, but he's crossing the lines by making Shikamaru and Choji feel bad about themselves."_**

**Then, Ino felt a nudge on her left arm and looked over to see it was Shikamaru doing so. "So, Ino, you really don't mind buying dinner for me? I don't want to make you do that." Ino laughed. "Shikamaru, don't worry about it. It's no problem, believe me." Shikamaru slightly smiled and let out an almost inaudible "alright". Inoichi, meanwhile, was watching this and squeezing the ketchup container in one of his hands to let his anger out on that. Asuma saw this and replied to him, "Um...Yamanaka, that's the only ketchup at this table so could you maybe LEAVE it alone! Man, you're annoying tonight." Asuma grabbed it out of his hands and just shook his head. **

**The waitress came over to take their orders, and Choji's was obviously the longest of all of them. After taking the orders, the waitress was about to turn around, but Inoichi called to her. "Wait! Excuse me, miss? I have a question." The waitress smiled and asked what it was. "Well, miss, do you have a date for Friday night?" The waitress looked absolutely disgusted. "What! Look, man, i'm only 17. I don't DATE old guys." Inoichi blinked for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened then laughed when he finally understood. "OH! NO, NO! Not for me! For this fine boy here!" He leaned over the table and patted Shikamaru' shoulder. "This boy's name is Shikamaru! He's girlfriendless AND desperate! Why don't you take the boy out Friday? It will bring up his self esteem." Inoichi smiled widely.**

**The waitress just sneered and walked away. Inoichi slammed his fists on the table. "Damn it! If only you could go after some other girl, you wouldn't be such a burden to my darling Ino! Just so you know, I don't approve of you dating my daughter." Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "Er...Mr. Yamanaka? I...don't want to date Ino. We're just friends and teammates. And I don't need YOU to get dates for myself. Sheesh." Ino laughed a little, but a bit of depression took over her. She knew and understood the fact that her and Shikamaru WERE, just in fact, friends, but hearing it out loud sort of hurt her. Ino asked Choji to scoot off the seat for a moment so she could go to the ladies' room. "Excuse me. I'll be right back, you guys."**

**Ino left and the 4 guys were left to silently sit at the table. Finally, Asuma broke the silence. "Well, me and Kurenai have been planning a trip with her team and my own. I've been wanting to go to the mountains for awhile now. So, she and I have planned for this weekend to go to Camp Yakalaka with the 6 of the kids. They're all 16 now, so I think they are responsible enough to take care of their own cabins. It will be two to a cabin. Obviously, Kurenai and myself will be in one." Asuma paused for a second and chuckled to himself, obviously entertained by that idea. Inoichi cut in. "Wait! Will I be able to come! I have to! I gotta keep this uncontrollable, hormone energized Nara boy under contorl!" He once again pointed very closely at Shikamaru's face, which showed no emotion whatsoever.**

**Shikamaru just looked out the window and rested his chin on one of his hands. "You have nothing to worry about. I already told you, I have no desire to do anything like that to her...geez." Choji paused eating for a moment and watched Shikamaru. Choji wasn't exactly sure what was going on between Ino and Shikamaru, but he had somewhat of a hunch. Inoichi glanced at Shikamaru. "You'd BETTER not to anything to my baby girl, or I will personally bestow pain on every ligament in your scrawny body!" Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. The waitress brought over their food and they began eating.**

**Ino returned back to her seat and asked if she missed anything. Asuma filled her in about the camping trip him and Kurenai had planned up. "Oh. So, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino will be coming too? That's cool," Ino said as she took a bite of her meal, "what's the special occasion, though? I mean...isn't there a reason we're doing this?"**

**Asuma smiled, "Well, me and Kurenai want some...alone time. But we aren't able to do so without taking you bothersome kids with us. So, this will be the closest thing to me and Kurenai having some of that alone time. So, you will be best to stay out of our way during this trip." With that, Asuma took a long sip of his drink as Choji, Ino and Shikamaru looked amongst each other like "What the heck? Kurenai and Asuma are together?" Inoichi gobbled up his weight watchers meal and practically growled, "And ALAS! I can't go with you guys! I miss out on EVERYTHING! Humph!" **

**After dinner, Inoichi hugged Ino goodbye and left the four of them. Asuma stretched. "Well, guys, I guess no training until the camping trip. It's Thrusday now, so just be all ready at the training grounds on Saturday morning so we can leave to Camp Yakalaka from there. Kurenai and her team will be waiting there as well. So...enjoy your "vacation" then. Heh. Adios!" After that, Asuma strutted off, humming some weird tune to himself. Ino glanced at her two teammates who were just standing there quietly. **

**"So, you two, excited about the trip? Should be fun. Asuma-sensei will be too busy fawning over Kurenai to make us train." She laughed and waited to see the others' reactions. Choji laughed also and took out a bag of chips and began eating them. Shikamaru grinned and nodded. "Yeah. It'll be a nice break for us. Sometimes, Asuma's training can be so troublesome." Ino smirked and took this open chance to tease Shikamaru. "Heh. Shika, anything involving physical movement is troublesome for you." Shikamaru sighed. He should've known better to leave himself so open for teasing from Ino. **

**Shikamaru yawned a bit and scratched the side of his stomach. "Well, it's getting a little late. Why don't we all hit the hay for now? Tomorrow, all I'm going to do is sleep. It'll be the first day we actually have a break. But...I'll see you two on Saturday morning then?" Choji tossed the already empty bag of chips over his shoulder and added in, "You know it! I want to try out that new buffet somewhere in the next village over. I've wanted to do that for awhile now, but now I actually am able to since we have a day off until the camping." Ino nodded. "I know, right? Tomorrow, I guess I'll just go over to Sasuke's and hang out with him." She smiled to herself and didn't realize Shikamaru watching her closely as she mentioned that. As Ino looked over in Shikamaru's direction, he just turned his head to face the way he was supposed to walk. "Well, Choji, Ino, I guess I'll see you Saturday then. See ya." With that, Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and walked in a slouching, lazy way home. Choji and Ino said their friendly goodbyes as well and went their separate ways to their own houses. Ino, at this point, was excited for the next day to come. Not only was she able to go see Sasuke, but that might be the day she'd win his heart.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Sasuke incident

**The sun rose on that beautiful Friday morning, and Ino squinted her eyes open to see that this day was in fact a good day. She sat up in her bed and stretched. Just last night she called Sasuke to tell him she was able to hang out with him this day and they planned to meet at Sasuke's house. Sasuke mentioned that Itachi wouldn't be home, so that seemed like a perfect oppurtunity for Ino to get closer to him. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror with disgust, because her lovely blonde tresses were in a frenzy. She quickly grabbed a brush near the sink and began brushing her long, golden hair. She's kept it long ever since she found out that Sasuke liked it when girls had long hair. After finishing doing her hair, she moved onto her make-up. She never liked putting on too much, because she liked sticking to natural looking make-up. She didn't need to put much on anyway, considering Ino was indeed a very pretty girl. She decided she'd be eating at Sasuke's that morning so she didn't eat breakfast at her own place. She brushed her teeth and picked out an outfit perfect for this day. It was a cute pale pink tanktop that showed off her trim, curvy figure. She also chose an adorable casual jean mini skirt. Ino was very proud of her toned legs, so why not show them off? wink wink Since it was summertime, flip flops would do for shoeware. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she was happy with how she looked. Because she WAS a girl (at least a NORMAL girl) she took a pretty long time getting ready, so it was about time to head over to Sasuke's house.**

**She said goodbye to her mother and father, telling them she was going to hang out with some of her girl friends, even though that was a total lie. Since Inoichi didn't even approve of Shikamaru, who was just a _friend_, Ino was afraid what he might think of Sasuke. She left her house and began walking to Sasuke's house, purse in hand. His house wasn't too far away from her own, so it didn't take too long to reach it. She stood outside his house and looked at it for a minute while reassuring herself several times that today she was going to steal Sasuke's heart. Boldly, she stepped up to his doorstep and knocked lightly on the door. After a few taps on the door, Sasuke came to answer it.**

**Ino smiled, "Hey, Sasuke. It's good to see you. It's been awhile." Sasuke nodded, staying quiet while he smoothly looked Ino up and down quickly, not used to seeing her in something other than her usual outfit. Ino didn't really notice and walked inside. Sasuke closed the door and looked around. "Well, it was sort of short notice of you coming over today, so I don't really have anything prepared for us to do. Maybe a movie or something?" Ino smiled and hugged onto his arm gently. "A movie sounds great. C'mon. Let's go into your living room and watch one. " She pulled him into the living room. "Huh? Where's your T.V.?" She looked around the room and didn't see one. **

**Sasuke shrugged a bit. "Well, the one in here is broken. Itachi broke it. He got mad during a movie we were watching and threw a kunai at it. I really wish he'd live on his own. Ugh." Ino wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She was mostly just admiring Sasuke's handsome features. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, since Ino didn't reply back. After noticing she was just looking at him, she shook her head to get her back to the real world. She added in, "Oh! Well...what are we going to do then?" Sasuke somewhat grinned. "I have a T.V. in my room...unless that makes you feel uncomfortable or something. To watch a movie in my room and all."**

**Ino shook her head. "No. I don't mind." She gracefully walked over to his movie case and picked one out. "What do you say we watch this one? It's called "Texas Chainsaw Massacre"? It looks scary. I love these types of movies." Sasuke walked over next to her and looked at the movie. "You sure? You might get scared." Ino blushed and thought to herself, "_He's worried about me. He's worried that I might get scared. That is so sweet of him_." Ino shook her head. "No. It's alright. Scary movies are my favorite. " Sasuke nodded and led Ino up to his room. It was basically very Sasuke-like...bland. The walls were a very dull color and his room didn't have much in it, besides the bed, dresser, a desk, the small tv on a tiny table, and an end table next to his bed. Sasuke walked inside and put the movie in. He noticed Ino was just standing there, a bit shyly, staring at the floor. Sasuke laughed a bit. "Are you going to make yourself comfortable? We can sit on my bed." Ino looked up at him and bit her lip a bit. She didn't want to come off as clingy, so she sat herself on the bed, trying not to be all over Sasuke. Sasuke began the movie and joined her on the bed. Ino didn't pay any attention to the movie. All she thought about was whether her and Sasuke would ever actually become a couple. Suddenly, a ring tone set off. Ino checked if it was her cell phone, but it was actually Sasuke's cell phone that was ringing. Sasuke looked at the caller ID of the call and just tossed it back down onto the floor. Ino was curious to why he reacted like that. Why didn't he want to answer his cell phone. Since Ino was a girl who needed her curiosity to be fed, she asked him. "Sasuke, who called you?"**

**Sasuke looked over at her. "It was Sakura." Ino suddenly felt rage inside her. She just wanted Sakura to butt out and let her just take Sasuke. After all, if it wasn't for Ino, Sakura never would've gotten enough courage to become what she was today. Butting out and letting her have Sasuke was the least she could to do repay her! At least that's how Ino thought. Sasuke paused the movie and began talking again. "Yeah. Me and her got in a huge fight the other day. This is the first time since then she'd given me a call." Inside, Ino was celebrating. Sakura finally got what she deserved. But Ino noticed Sasuke looked a bit sad about this, so she decided to comfort him. "If you don't mind my asking, Sasuke, why did you get in a fight?" **

**Sasuke shrugged. "Well, you know how me and Sakura are going out and all. We got in a fight about how our relationship was going." Ino all of a sudden felt pain in her heart. She didn't know Sakura and Sasuke were actually going out with each other. Finding out like this was the worst! Sasuke continued. "You're a good friend and I know I can talk to you about this. I...I love Sakura and it hurts to be in a fight with her." Love. He said that four lettered word that can either bring happiness or heartache. This time, it brought heartache for Ino. It was because Sasuke's love wasn't for her. It was for her rival, Sakura. Sasuke looked up at Ino. "But, Ino. Maybe you can help me get over her." Ino paid close attention to him. "Y-Yes, Sasuke?" He raised his hand to the side of her face and gently kissed her lips. Sasuke whispered, "Can you make me feel better, Ino?" Ino blushed, thinking whether this was a dream or reality. She quietly answered him, "Sasuke...I'd do anything for you." He took her face close to his again and this time, kissed her more passionately. Ino knew for sure this wasn't a dream. Finally, Sasuke was here with her, kissing and loving her. Alas, behind this _love_, was more selfishness on Sasuke's part. He did in fact love Sakura, but he, at this moment, was taking Ino's love for him for advantage. He just wanted to feel good _physically_. **

**Ino, obviously, wasn't aware she was just a side-girl to Sasuke to ease his sadness. She was just enjoying the moment. She laid back as Sasuke kissed her with more force. At this point, they were in a full-out make out session. He was running his hands over Ino as she lay there kissing him back passionately. He then reached under Ino's shirt, which Ino thought was going too far too early, but she didn't want Sasuke to think she was a wimp so she let him go along with it. He then began taking her shirt off. Ino's eyes widened. Was he really going this far already? Ino didn't even take into consideration that Sasuke was just taking advantage of her. She only thought that he actually was beginning to love her more than Sakura. Her competition with Sakura over Sasuke blinded her in this situation. Everything was going so fast for her. First her clothes were taken off, then Sasuke's were. This was scaring her a bit since it was her first time. Thoughts rushed through her head as this was happening and she couldn't think straight. Sasuke was getting into it, still not thinking about how Ino would react to all this. Finally, after they made love to each other, they laid on the bed next to each other. They didn't say anything to each other, and they didn't look at each other either. Ino was bursting with happiness within. Sasuke ACTUALLY did all that with her and not Sakura! She was filled with bliss at the thought of her and Sasuke maybe being a couple now. She finally looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke...I-I'm so happy." Sasuke didn't answer her and continued looking at his ceiling. Ino just kept talking. "I'm so happy we feel the same way." Sasuke quickly looked over at Ino when she said so. He said, "What do you mean?" She blushed, still smiling. "I mean, we feel the same way about loving each other." Sasuke continued just staring at her with a questionable look and said, "Love?" Ino smiled uncomfortably. "Well...yes. Isn't that why you just did that with me?" Sasuke sat up and added, "Ino, I thought I made it clear. I love Sakura." Ino felt as if her heart was in her throat and sat up quickly as well. "What!"**

**"Ino," Sasuke said, "you said you'd do anything for me before." Ino felt like she couldn't breathe. Was this seriously happening to her? Her first time and it was with someone who just using her! Ino felt dirty and regrettful. All she wanted to do was get out of there. But instead, she let out all her feelings right then and there. "Sasuke! If you DID love Sakura, you wouldn't have done that with me! Why!" **

**Sasuke smirked and said, "Are you really asking that? I thought maybe being with someone else for a bit would make me feel better. It did. Tomorrow me and Sakura will make up as usual. No big deal." Ino couldn't believe the words that were coming from Sasuke's mouth. Was this really the boy she loved and adored since she was a small girl?**

** Ino continued, "Why would you do this to me! Didn't you realize how I felt about you! Weren't you even aware of how much I loved you!" She was yelling so loud that Sasuke was taken aback a bit. "Ino, calm down. Aren't you happy with what we just did?" Ino threw the blanket that was on her off onto the floor and dressed quickly into all her clothes and said, "You know what? I was...until I realized how much of an ass you are." With that, Ino stomped out of the room, leaving Sasuke sitting there speechless. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Arriving at the Camp

**Ino returned home without going to talk to her parents. Now all she wanted to do was cry all her sorrows out. Sasuke used her. Everytime she tried to stop thinking about it, it only made her think even more about it. This whole predicament haunted her thoughts and she felt like if anyone found out, she'd be considered a "slut" or a "whore". Ino didn't want to be seen like that. She wanted to be known as an honorable and clean kunoichi. The thought of being "dirty" then made her want to take a long, hot shower...and she did.**

**(NEXT MORNING...)**

**"Ino, honey," Ino heard her father's soft voice, "it's time to wake up. Aren't you and your team supposed to be at the training grounds this morning?" **

**Ino sat up sleepily and nodded. "Mm-hm. That's right, daddy. I'll start getting ready now." She rubbed her eyes.**

**Inoichi leaned over to get a closer look at Ino's face. "Sweetie, your eyes are all puffy. Are you alright? You shut yourself up in your room yesterday and didn't say anything to your mother or me. Did you get in a fight with one of your girl friends? You were hanging out with them yesterday after all."**

**"_Oh yeah...my mom and dad thought I was hanging out with some friends. It's a good thing they don't know I was with Sasuke. " _Ino did her best to give him an "honest-to-goodness" smile. "No, daddy. I'm alright. I don't know why my eyes are like this, really. Heh. But, I should start getting ready now, so I'll be down for breakfast in a bit, okay?"**

**Inoichi didn't look like he bought her story, but one thing he learned after the 16 years of having Ino was to leave her be when she asked to be left alone. He lovingly kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, dear, just hurry up or you'll be late." He left the room and headed downstairs to Mrs. Yamanaka. **

**Ino sat up in bed for a few minutes, recalling all the events from yesterday. "_Did all that REALLY happen? I...just can't believe it." _She shook her head, trying just to once and for all forget it. "_Whatever. Maybe hanging out with the others today will make me feel better."_ After her desperate attempts at optimism, she got out of bed to finally pack all her stuff for the camping trip. She packed all the necessary items: clothing, hygenic materials, make-up and some other things she thought would be useful. After finishing packing, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. She quickly ate and said her goodbyes to her parents.**

**Inoichi stood up from his chair and newspaper and looked at Ino. "Honey, so I REALLY can't come to be a-I don't know-CHAPERONE, or something?" To others, Inoichi came off as a weirdo who was obsessed with always keeping his daughter as his "baby girl", but it wasn't an obsession. He loved his daughter to pieces and just wanted to keep her safe, like any loving father. **

**"Haha. Sorry, daddy, but I'm pretty sure Asuma-sensei wouldn't be very happy with that. He just wants to focus on spending time with Kurenai, and I bet he'd find you to be a "disturbance." Inoichi laughed at that and agreed to not go then. Ino kissed her mother and father goodbye and set off for the training grounds.**

**(AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS...)**

**Ino slowly approaced the opening of the training grounds. She took one final deep breath. She put herself in a state of mind that what happened with Sasuke yesterday NEVER happened. She needed to be strong. After all, Ino was known for her strength as a kunoichi. She was one of the strongest among other girl ninjas in her league. _"I will NOT break down on this trip. I will NOT. I mean, if Shikamaru were to see me when I break down, all I'd here is I told you so. He'd tell me I never had a chance in the first place."_ **

**She walked onto the training grounds and saw that everyone else was there. For the first time, she was late. At least later than Shikamaru. "_Great. Now he'll be able to tease me about TWO things. Grr..."_ She walked up to the rest of them silently and set down her things on the ground.**

**Choji was the first to turn to see her. Of course, he was treating himself to some donuts and a chocolate milk. "Ino! Hey!" He ran up to her. "Y'know what! That buffet I went to yesterday was GREAT! I ordered everything on the menu...TWICE! haha! Man, it was great. So, how was your day? You said you went to see Sasuke or something?" He smiled cheerfully at her as he continued scarfing down his donuts and chocolate milk.**

**Ino winced a bit when he mentioned the name Sasuke, but she decided to just brush it off. "Err...let's not talk about me. I'm just happy to hear the buffet was good." She turned to Shikamaru. "So, Shika, how was your day of sleeping?"**

**Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Actually, my mom ended up making me do chores all day. Ugh, women are just too troublesome." Ino couldn't help but laugh. Shikamaru smiled when he noticed her laughing.**

**Asuma-sensei cut in on their conversation. "Okay, everyone! Since all 8 of us are here, I guess that means we can go! I was initially going to make us walk to the camp--"**

**Kiba cut in hoarsely. "WHAT! But Camp Yakalaka is 50 miles from here! Me and Akamaru are NOT gonna wa..OW!" Kurenai hit him over the head roughly.**

**"Let him finish his sentence, will you!" Kurenai sighed and signalled to Asuma to continue.**

**Asuma did so. "Um...yes. Where was I? Ahh...right. So, before I was RUDELY interrupted, I was going to say I WAS going to make you all walk to the camp, but just last night I booked us a nice bus to bring us there. Aren't I nice?" He smiled proudly and lit the new cigarette in his mouth.**

**Shikamaru looked at him sharply. "How'd you book a bus? I thought you were BROKE just two nights ago. You couldn't have earned that much money in such short time." **

**"Haha! You're absolutely right! That's why I got the bus using yours and the other five's money! HAHA! Me and Kurenai have no need to pay for it!"**

**The 6 young ninjas' jaws dropped. Although, they should've expected as much from these two. They were always pulling stunts like this on them.**

**Kurenai pointed over to the bus, and said, "Well then, everyone, let's get a move on. We got a long 2 days of camping in front of us! Come now!" She pushed her three students into the bus. "I'll be saving a seat next to me for YOU, Asuma." She winked and got in the bus as well.**

**Asuma grinned. "Ooh, baby! Here I come!" He eagerly got on the bus after hearing Kurenai's comment. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino just shook their heads. **

**Choji went on the bus ahead of Shikamaru and Ino. Ino followed but was pulled by the arm a little by Shikamaru. "Huh? Shikamaru? What is it?"**

**Shikamaru tilted his head a bit. "...You're sad. What's wrong? Are you not excited for the trip or something?"**

**Ino's eyes widened. She couldn't tell him she was sad about the whole Sasuke incident. Angered by the fact Shikamaru just reminded her of the events of yesterday, she pulled her arm roughly out of his hold. "None of your business! Now...go away, will you?" She turned away from Shikamaru to avoid eye contact and also got onto the bus.**

**Shikamaru stood there for a moment, thinking to himself what Ino could possibly be so sad over. He scratched his head and just gave up for now. Reading a female's mind was NOT his specialty. He, as well, got onto the bus. **

**This trip was to bring surprises to everyone...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Comfort from Shikamaru

**The bus ride went by quickly and they were about a mile away from the camp. Asuma took a microphone from the front and spoke into it like a weird spokesperson. "Okay! Hello, everyone! We're almost to the camp! Aren't you all EXCITED!" The 6 young ninjas just looked at him blankly while Kurenai cheered for him. "Heh...um...I'll take that as a yes, then. Anyways, I'd like to set up room assignments now, okay? There's 8 cabins and 2 beds in each. So, this means two to a cabin, got that? Okay...now what's an easy way to do this?" He once again looked out at them all sitting there.**

**Hinata shyly raised here hand. "Um...Asuma-sensei, sir?"**

**"Yes, Hinata? You have an idea?"**

**"Well, why don't we just...um...choose who we want to cabin with?"**

**"Hm. Well, obviously that's a choice, but that's no fun. Geez. What a boring choice, Hinata. I'm disappointed." **

**"EH! I-I'm so...so sorry!" **

**A lightbulb appeared over Asuma's head. "I got it! The person you're sitting next to right now is your cabin partner! So, look at who you're sitting next to you now...because that's the person you're going to be with for the next 2 days!"**

**Choji gulped and inevitably looked at who he was sitting next to. He was sitting next to Shino. And at that moment, he wasn't exactly sure why he was sitting next to Shino in the first place. "Sh-Shino. I uhh...guess we're cabin partners, huh?" **

**Shino looked over at Choji and answered coldly, "Too bad we have to have partners at ALL! I just wanted a cabin for myself and my fellow bugs." Shino held up his hand, showing a hand completely covered with a variety of bugs. Choji covered his mouth, hoping not to throw up at the sight of those bugs.**

**Hinata noticed she was sitting with Kiba and blushed, "O-Oh...I guess we're partners also, Kiba?" Her voice got quieter and quieter as she finished that sentence. **

**Kiba smiled. "Yep. You're with me and Akamaru. I just hope you don't mind that Akamaru is going to be in the same cabin as you."**

**"N-No! Not at all. Akamaru is...is great." Hinata smiled a little and looked ahead again.**

**Ino was next to Shikamaru, since they were the last ones on the bus and had to end up sitting next to each other. Ino just looked out the window as she sat in the seat closest to the window. "So we're cabin partners, huh, Shika?"**

**Shikamaru looked a bit surprised, seeing as Ino was mad at him at the beginning of the bus ride and is now talking to him. "Oh. Yeah. So we are." And after that short conversation, they continued keeping quiet.**

**Kurenai then grabbed the microphone from Asuma. "Okay! If you look up ahead, you'll see the opening of the camp! So, gather up your stuff and be ready when the bus stops!"**

**They all gathered their camping stuff together and were all set. The bus now entered the camp and parked in the middle area of the large camp. Everyone got out of the bus and waited outside the bus until Asuma or Kurenai gave them further instructions.**

**Asuma and Kurenai jumped out of the bus and called for all their attention. Asuma spoke up. "Ok, kids, I'll give all the pairs their cabin numbers, okay? So, stand next to your partner now while I give the numbers out."**

**They all stood next to their partners and Asuma gave them their cabin numbers and keys. Asuma continued, "And remember. DON'T lose your key. Because there's only two keys for each cabin, you won't be able to get another. And don't just shake this off. I know how irresponsible you young kids can be these days."**

**Kiba exclaimed, "HEY! We are NOT irresponsible!...huh! HEY! WHERE'D MY KEY GO! AH CRAP!" Hinata picked up his key from the ground and handed it to him. "...oh. Uhh...there it is." **

**Asuma shook his head. "Anyways, go unpack your stuff in your cabins." He put his arm around Kurenai. "And...don't come to Cabin #4. Me and Kurenai are going to be...um...BUSY."**

**The 6 young shinobi had disgusted faces on, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The pairs each went to their cabins. First, Choji and Shino went to theirs to unpack.**

**"So...Shino. This camping trip is going to be fun, don'tcha think?" Choji asked Shino a bit nervously. **

**Shino just ignored him and set up a large glass container to put his bugs in. Choji watched with disgust. All he could think about was how the heck he'd be able to eat while having those bugs in the same cabin.**

**Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were also in their cabin. Kiba immediately began setting up Akamaru's doggie bed and food area. "Now, Akamaru, don't eat all your food at once, 'kay? I only brought a little food, and you need enough for both days."**

**Hinata sat on her bed and watched Kiba. She was a very shy girl, as everyone knows, but when she's around Kiba, she tends to open up a bit. He always was loyal to her and was the person who earned most of her trust over the years. She smiled contently and continued unpacking her things as Kiba kept on setting up Akamaru's bed and food area.**

**Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Ino silently unpacked their things. Shikamaru hated when Ino was like this. First off, he didn't even know why she was mad in the first place. And now, she got mad at him for asking why she was mad. "_This is exactly why I think women are so troublesome,_" Shikamaru thought to himself.**

**Ino finally unpacked all her belongings and lied down on the bed. She wasn't aware that Shikamaru kept looking over at her. All she kept focusing on was how she'd react the next time she saw Sasuke. Would she cry? Would she beat the crap out of him? Whatever it was, she knew it would be a break down. She sighed and turned so she was lying on her back and looking at the ceiling. _"So...does this mean everything between me and Sasuke is over? Would he take me back? ...WAIT! What am I thinking! He's the one who used ME! If anything, I'd be the one taking him back." _But Ino realized that he didn't love her. To be truthful to herself, she knew he never would. Of course, that only made her more depressed.**

**Shikamaru brought up enough courage to ask Ino again. "Ino...look. I didn't mean to make you feel bad earlier today. I just want to help you. Can you please tell me why you're upset?"**

**Ino sat up and looked at him. "But, you're a guy. You wouldn't understand this."**

**Shikamaru shrugged a bit. "Well...I'll try. You're my friend, Ino, and...I just don't like seeing you depressed like this. It's just not like you to be this way."**

**Ino stared at him for a moment, then smiled sweetly at him. "You know, you're really something. Who would've though Nara Shikamaru would say something like that to me? Heh..." She stood up from her bed and fixed her ponytail. "I...I just need to go think. I'm gonna go over to the river." Shikamaru nodded, a bit sad that she wouldn't let him know what was bothering her. She grabbed her towel and key and closed the door behind her. **

**Shikamaru just mumbled to himself and laid back on his bed, hands behind his head, trying his hardest to relax. But Ino was one of his best friends, and he really, REALLY hated her to be sad like this. _"At least she's a little better than this morning...whatever. I'm tired from waking up early this morning. Time for some shut eye." _He closed his eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep. **

**Ino, on the other hand, was heading down to the river to take a bath. The camp didn't include any baths or showers, so they had to use the resources they had, which happened to be the river. _"At least it's a clean river." _ Ino thought to herself as she stepped into the water after unchanging. She pulled her ponytail out and let her long hair rest along her back and shoulders. "Ahh...the water's nice and refreshing after the humidity in the air." She dunked her head under the water and then amerged once again. _"I should be enjoying myself...but I just am not. I know I'm obsessing over this whole Sasuke predicament, but who WOULDN'T? I'm just glad Sasuke and his team aren't here to join us. I'm glad it's only my team and Kurenai's team."_**

**Ino took some of the soap she brought along and began washing her golden hair and her body. She didn't know where her life would take her. She was extremely grateful for her family and friends, but making love with someone that was only using her, ruined her outlook on life. She felt ashamed of herself. Her mother was a lady, and she always wanted to be like her, but at this point it seemed hopeless. **

**Suddenly, she overheard Asuma and Kurenia speaking, since the river was near their cabin. She first heard Asuma. "Yes. Kurenai. I just got a call from Kakashi."**

**Kurenai answered. "Did you? What'd he say?"**

**"He said he's on his way with his team to the camp. I guess he wants to come train them up here. sigh Even though I wanted this to be time to spend with you."**

**"It's alright. Kakashi knows better than to disturb us. Hehe. So, what time do you think they'll get here? I hear they're walking and not taking a bus like us. Hah."**

**"Hah! That's Kakashi for you. Always making his students go the extra foot. But, since they're walking, I'd say they'd get here by dinnertime. We'll start making dinner so it's ready by the time they get here."**

**"Alright. Sounds good then. Now, where were we? Hehe."**

**"Ahh yes..." And then, Ino tuned them out after that. **

**_"Th-That means...SASUKE'S going to be here tonight! This...isn't happening. And even worst, Sakura's going to be here WITH him!"_ Ino quickly stood up and wrapped her towel around her body. She grabbed her hair tie, soap and key and ran as fast as she could back to her cabin. She felt tears welling up, but she COULDN'T cry over this again. She had to stay strong, or else Shikamaru would see here cry. She arrived at the door of hers and Shikamaru's cabin and scrambled for her key in hand. She finally securely held it and unlocked the door and swung it open. The door slammed open so suddenly, it woke Shikamaru up. At this point, Ino didn't even care if Shikamaru saw her in just her towel. **

**Shikamaru sat up and looked over at her. "I-INO! What are you...What are you doing!" He turned his head, so he wouldn't see her in just a towel...as much as any guy would want to. Ino jumped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Tears. They were forming...but she didn't want to let them come. Then she'd appear to be weak in front of Shikamaru. Ino hated to show weakness.**

**"Sh-Shikamaru," she was whimpering so her words were hard to hear, but Shikamaru could somewhat make them out. "I-I did something...something bad."**

**Shikamaru instinctively went over to her bed and sat on it. He calmly talked to her. Getting frantic as well would just get her all worked up, and he didn't want to do that. "Ino. What did you do? You can tell me."**

**Ino was quivering a little, wanting to let out what she did just to get it out of her system. After all, she didn't tell anyone yet. She obviously couldn't tell her parents and she was afraid what others would think of her. But, with Shikamaru, she felt like she could let it out. "Shika..." She sat up so she was facing him. "I...I was used...by Sasuke. I slept with Sasuke!" She couldn't believe she said it. She broke out with crying and needed to lean on someone...literally. She leaned her body against Shikamaru's body, embracing him tightly. **

**Shikamaru, meanwhile, was dumbfounded, hearing what Ino did with Sasuke. And that he USED her. He didn't want to make her say anymore, because it might upset her more. But he didn't need to make her. She went on with her own free will.**

**"He...He said he was hurt...and that I could help him! And...I did! I did that with him because I thought I could be the girl to make him happy! I wanted to be the one to make Sasuke happy! But...n-no! It's Sakura! He just...used me. And now his team is coming tonight! How am I going to face him!" She buried her face in his chest, crying loudly and clinging to him for dear life.**

**Shikamaru knew this was his time to prove to Ino that there was more out there other than Sasuke. "Ino." He gently rubbed her head. "I hate seeing you like this. You're...so much better than Sasuke. He doesn't even deserve a girl like you. You're a special girl with a big heart. I only wish...I could make you happy." The last statement he made was very quiet.**

**Ino slowly looked up at him. "...Shika...maru...?" He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. **

**"Ino. This might not be what you want to hear...but...I love you..." But as soon as he said that, he felt regret. Seeing Ino like this only proved how much she cared about Sasuke...not him. Why would a confession from him to her make her feel better when she's only head over heels for Sasuke? But, what happened next surprised him.**

**Ino smiled. She looked so happy. Happier than she ever looked. She softly asked, "You do?"**

**Seeing her smile like this gave him confidence to go on. "I do, Ino. I-I really do..."**

**Ino sniffled, bringing her tears to a hault. "Shikamaru. I just realized something. Maybe...Sasuke was...only an infatuation? Maybe I only...said I loved him that much because I wasn't used to saying I loved someone else. After all, I had a humungous crush on him since I was a little girl. I was...afraid to open up to other guys. But now...hearing this from you...it makes me realize my true feelings...for someone that's always been by me. Helping me, making me happy...being my best friend. Who else could I fall more in love with than my best friend? You just made me realize that all this time...I've loved you too, Shika." She put her hand to the side of his face as she looked at him happily. "You really were always there beside me...for all these years."**

**Shikamaru smiled contently at her, showing his love more with his actions than words. He held her closer to him and rubbed her back lovingly. Never before did Ino feel so happy with a boy. She was comfortable with Shikamaru. She could always act the way she wanted to in front of him. She could never do that in front of Sasuke. **

**Ino wiped her eyes one final time, and Shikamaru then started laughing a little. Ino looked at him confused. "What? What is it?"**

**Shikamaru pointed to her eyes. "Your mascara is all smudged. You look like a raccoon or something."**

**Ino glared at him for a minute but couldn't help but laugh as well. His laugh was so contagious. Yes, Shikamaru was very easy going and calm a lot of the time, but that only made the times when he did laugh and smile more worthwhile. "Do I? Heh. I guess that's what I get for wearing make-up on a CAMPING trip."**

**Shikamaru leaned closer to her so that their foreheads were leaning against each other. "I think it looks kind of cute though."**

**Ino stared up at him with her sparkling blue eyes, knowing for sure that he was the one. At this point, they were just staring quietly at each other, not sure what to do. But then, Ino had an idea. She leaned even closer, and Shikamaru got the hint and filled the gap. They engaged in a romantic kiss. It was passionate and strong, but gentle and sweet at the same time. Ino finally realized that Shikamaru was the one she was meant to be with...not Sasuke.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hey, everyone! It's me...FINALLY! My name's Lindsey, just so everyone knows! As you can see from my penname I LOVE the pairing InoXShika! Has to be one of my top fave pairings. (NejiXTenten is another huge fave! Btw, i've started a story for them and I'll be adding that soon 3 ) Anyways, I just want everyone to know that I have NOTHING against Sasuke...I don't particularly LIKE Sasuke, but I don't hate him. He's pretty cool. I'm sorry that I'm making him to be the "bad guy" but it just sort of fit into the story. You understand, right? D Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I have sooo many ideas on how to end this story...not that it's ending anytime soon, though! Heh heh! Thanks for listening to me rant! Lol!**

**SEE YA! 3 3**


	6. Sasuke comes to the camp

**Hey, ya'll! lol Well, here's Chapter six of this little drama story! Hehe! Oh my! In this one, Sasuke and his team come to the camp! How will Ino react? Or even more importantly, how will SHIKAMARU react? Hearing how Sasuke used the girl he loved probably got him a wee bit ticked off, don't you think? ;) So...read on and see what happens!**

**(Near the campfire...)**

**The sun was beginning to set on that Saturday afternoon, and Asuma and Kurenai were starting to make dinner for that night. Asuma and Kurenai just laughed amongst each other and flirted non stop as they were making dinner together. Shino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were sitting around, talking with each other and trying their hardest to tune out Asuma and Kurenai. Choji poked at the fire that Asuma and Kurenai made and stared at it tiredly. Without Shikamaru and Ino around, he was extremely bored. **

**_"Hm," _Choji thought to himself, "_where are those two anyways? I told them just this morning to be here at the camp site around this time. I, of course, knew Shikamaru would be late but I expected more from Ino, at least."_**

**Kiba looked over at the other three sitting with him. "Hey, you guys? I overheard Asuma and Kurenai saying that Kakashi's team will be here soon. Is that true?"**

**Hinata quickly looked at Kiba. "Kakashi's team? So...that means...Naruto will be here too." She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them while blushing.**

**Kiba nodded. "Well...not just HIM. Also, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke."**

**Choji laughed. "Pft. Yeah, but she doesn't care about those other three. She's only interested in seeing Naruto! Heh heh!" **

**Kiba arched an eyebrow and looked a tad bit annoyed. Meanwhile, Hinata was blushing violently. Then, Choji noticed Shikamaru and Ino walking towards them...but they were holding hands. Choji's mouth just subconsiously dropped open, and he stared at them.**

**"Hey," Shikamaru said casually, "is dinner almost ready? I'm starving." **

**Ino nodded with agreement. "Yeah. We haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."**

**Choji didn't answer them and just kept staring. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were off in their own little worlds, so they didn't really realize what was going on between Shikamaru and Ino. **

**Choji finally spoke. "Y-You guys...holding hands...? ...Am I on some sort of candid camera show or something? If so, that's a cruel prank!"**

**Shikamaru and Ino just looked over at each other for a moment and soon after began laughing. Choji was even more confused now.**

**Ino talked between laughs. "Haha! You're so funny, Choji. Of course you're not on a candid camera show." **

**Choji had a questionable look on his face. "Then...you two are really...together...? What about Sasuke, Ino?"**

**Ino frowned when he mentioned Sasuke, and Shikamaru just rubbed her on the back. "Nah, Choji. Let's not talk about that idiot. But in answer to your question...yes." Ino slowly smiled when Shikamaru said so.**

**Choji's confused look gradually turned into an excited and happy look. "Seriously! Aw man, that's great!" He grabbed both of them around the shoulders and pulled them closer to him for a group hug. "I always knew you two would end up like this! I just knew it!" Ino and Shikamaru just laughed happily as Team 10 gathered in a friendly group hug. **

**Kakashi suddenly walked up and poked them on the heads. "Excuse me, you three. Where's Asuma and Kurenai? I believe this is where the campite is, yes?"**

**Choji, Shikamaru and Ino jumped back a little by surprise. Choji answered Kakashi's question. "Er...yeah, this is it. But the campfire where we're having dinner is right over there. Kurenai and Asuma-sensei are over there too." He pointed over to where those two were standing, and Kakashi nodded and walked over to them. But as soon as Kakashi walked off, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura soon walked up, looking tired from the long 50 mile walk to the camp.**

**Naruto raised a hand in triumph. "Yes! We made it! I knew we could! Believe it!"**

**Sakura just huffed and puffed to catch her breath, and she gave an annoyed glance towards Naruto. "Oh, shut up, Naruto. You're the one who was complaining the whole way here, so don't even say you thought we could!" Sakura then saw Ino in her sight and decided to show off how her and Sasuke were together. She walked over to him and hugged onto his arm. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm so glad we're over that silly fight now. Aren't you?"**

**Sasuke smiled at her, which was very un-Sasuke-like, but everyone guessed he only acted like that since he cared so much about Sakura. As Sakura planned, Ino saw this. Ino just glared at her for a moment and turned to walk towards the campfire. Shikamaru saw what Sakura did and just shook his head with disappointment. He knew exactly what Sakura was trying to do. She was trying to make Ino jealous. Then, he felt a little unsure about him and Ino. Did she just say she loved him too because she was especially vulnerable after what happened between her and Sasuke? He tried not to think about it and followed Ino over to the campfire. Choji and the other three went over as well, leaving Naruto's team only standing there.**

**Sakura got a bit aggravated and thought to herself, "_What the hell was that all about? Ino always makes a huge deal if I do that to Sasuke." _Sasuke tilted his head a bit at Sakura, wondering why she looked so mad. Sakura just smiled at him and led him over to the campfire, where everyone else was. Naruto just scrambled over as well. **

**(DINNER TIME NEAR THE CAMPFIRE...)**

**The sun was almost completely set, spreading a beautiful mural across the sky of orange, yellow and pink. Even though it was summertime, nighttime brought a cold breeze, so they dressed into warm clothes and went back to the campfire. There were four long seats around the campfire. Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi sat on the first, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto sat on the second, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino sat on the third and Choji, Ino and Shikamaru sat on the fourth. **

**Asuma passed out plates to all of them, and they all began serving themselves to the food set out for them to eat. Choji took about 5 pieces of each food from every serving plate. The food mostly consisted of BBQ type foods, so BBQ sauce was all over his face as he happily stuffed his face. Ino and Shikamaru laughed with each other as they watched Choji. Sakura, meanwhile, was glaring over at them angrily. She couldn't believe Ino was taking the fact that Sasuke and her were together so well. (Sakura obviously doesn't know about how Ino and Sasuke got together the day before.) Sasuke kept noticing how Sakura was getting upset, but he didn't realize it was because of Ino. He just tried comforting Sakura by patting her on the back or giving loving gestures, like kisses on the cheek, but she still seemed upset. After everyone finished their meals, Asuma grabbed a huge bag of marshmellows and held them up in the air so everyone could see them.**

**"Everyone!" Asuma cheered out louadly. "Who's up for some roasted marshmellows over the fire for dessert, eh!"**

**Choji waved his hands violently in the air, signalling he was 100 for that idea. Naruto just yelled out obnoxiously, showing he was happy with that idea as well. Hinata wanted to talk to Naruto at least once this camping trip, so she decided at that moment was a good time. She gently and shyly tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Erm...Naruto...?" He looked over at her. **

**"Yeah, Hinata? What's up?"**

**She blushed wildly when he looked over at her and smiled as he said that. "W-Well...after eating marshmellows, would you...maybe...like to..hang out with me near the river or something? We...We can catch up on everything...right?" She took a deep breath after she said all that. She was very proud of herself after she made the first move.**

**Naruto smiled widely, squinting his eyes like he always does. "Believe it! We haven't spoken with each other in FOREVER, so that's an awesome idea, Hinata! It's a plan!" He held up a thumbs up, which made Hinata extremely happy. Kiba watched all this and sadly looked away. He looked down and patted Akamaru on the head gently, trying not to let anyone see the depressed look on his face.**

**Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were engaging in a conversation that was apparently very funny, because they were laughing continuously. Sakura bit her lip, annoyed at the fact Ino was having a good time and she wasn't. Sasuke decided to ask her what was wrong.**

**"Sakura," he asked, "what's wrong with you tonight? You seem so down."**

**Sakura sighed. "It's nothing, Sasuke. Just...don't ask, okay?" She looked away, purposely not making eye contact with him.**

**Sasuke just stared at her as the back of her head was turned towards him. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. He sure as heck hoped it wasn't because she found out about him and Ino the day before. _"No,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"If she knew about that, she'd obviously be direct and talk to me about it. I don't think Ino's the type to go around telling people that anyway."_ As he thought about Ino, he turned to look over at her. She was looking glamorous as always, the light from the fire shining on her glowing complextion. Her beautiful hair resting on her shoulders. Her smile brought a smile to Sasuke's face, without even noticing it. At that moment, he knew he made a mistake...he wanted Ino back.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hoo man! Can you say drama is in the air! X3 Now, Ino is content with Shikamaru, but can her feelings change if Sasuke lets out his feelings to her, wanting her to come back! Stay tuned for Chapter SEVEN and find out! XDDD **


	7. Sakura is told off

**Chapter 7**

**It was after dinnertime, and everyone sat around the campfire, having casual conversation. Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi were talking about what they'd all be doing the second day of the camping trip. The eight young ninjas were just talking amongst their teams mostly. **

**Naruto stood up onto his feet and stretched while speaking. "So, Hinata, what do you say about going down to the river now?"**

**Hinata smiled meekly and stood up as well. "Y..Yes. Let's go." Naruto and Hinata walked off. Kiba sighed and just looked into the campfire blankly. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He cared deeply about Hinata, but all she seemed to care about these days was just Naruto. _"Maybe I should just give up..."_ He continued thinking to himself as the others continued their conversation.**

**Ino looked up at the star filled sky. "Ah, lookit. It's a full moon tonight, you guys. It's especially beautiful when you're up here in the mountains since no lights are around." **

**Shikamaru smiled and quietly let out a "Yeah. It is beautiful."**

**Shino looked over at Choji. "Hey. I'm tired. Let's go back to the cabin."**

**Choji looked at him uncomfortably and said, "Err...we both have a key. You can go back and I'll be back later. So...just go ahead without me and get some sleep."**

**"No. Because you'll get back while I'm trying to sleep and you'll only DISTURB my sleep. So you come NOW!" He glared at Choji sharply, which scared poor Choji.**

**"O-Ok. I'll go, I'll go! Just...calm down...please."**

**Shino just turned and gave Choji a signal to follow. Choji sighed and weakly waved to the others as he followed after Shino.**

**Sakura looked over at Ino. "So, Ino...who are you in a cabin with?"**

**Ino looked at her and said, "Uhh...Shikamaru. Why do you care?"**

**"Oh. Just wondering." She smirked a little at Ino and scooted closer to Sasuke. "I, of course, am with Sasuke. It's gonna be a fun night."**

**Ino just pulled some loose hair behind her ears and looked down at her feet. Shikamaru knew Ino was hurt that Sakura was shoving all this in her face. He understood that Ino still had something for Sasuke, since it had only been a day since the "incident," and he knew he just needed to give her time. But at this moment, he needed to stand up for Ino.**

**"Sakura!" Shikamaru glanced at Sakura. "Are you so insecure with yourself that you have to say stuff like that to Ino? ...That's it, isn't it? You're just insecure. And you have to go and bring someone who is full of confidence and happiness down with you JUST to make you feel better. And that person happens to be Ino, right? Well, I for one am tired of sitting around and continuously watching you do this to her! You need to stop this childish game." He stood up and looked down at Ino. "C'mon, Ino. I think it's our turn to leave now." He held out his hand to her, and she took it. She stared at him with sparkling eyes. Shikamaru had completely proven his care for her. After what happened between her and Sasuke, she wasn't sure that she was ready to try again for another boy...but Shikamaru proved her wrong.**

**"Sh...Shika...th-thank you." She stood up as well and looked at Sakura. "Sakura...you can have him. I...have someone special for myself anyways." With that, she looked over at Shikamaru. "Let's go, Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded, and they began walking towards their cabin.**

**Sasuke watched as they walked off. As Shikamaru spoke to Sakura about how she was insecure, he noticed that was another reason he began falling for Ino. Ino was full of confidence and a loving, nurturing way that made people love to be around her. Yes, she could be naggy sometimes, but that's just another trait that made her Yamanaka Ino. Sakura sneered at what they said, because she didn't really know how to respond to what they just said...because they were right and she didn't want to admit that. **

**She acted as if nothing happened and looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke. Why don't we go back to our cabin too? It's getting pretty late."**

**Sasuke nodded lazily, as if he only half listened to what she was saying. They walked to their cabin and immediately got ready for bed. Sakura tried being all affectionate to him, but he just wasn't in the mood. **

**Sasuke looked at Sakura tiredly, "Sakura, what do you say to getting to bed now? I'm really tired."**

**Sakura staredat him, a bit confused. "Oh...alright then. I guess you're just tired from the 50 mile walk today, huh?"**

**"Uh..yeah. That's why." He knew deep down that wasn't the reason. He just wasn't in the mood, because he was too busy thinking about Ino. Now he was really starting to regret what he did a day earlier to her. He felt like a complete idiot. Sakura just went over to her bed and got under the covers. She quickly drifted off to sleep as Sasuke just kept on thinking about Ino.**

**(MEANWHILE...IN SHIKAMARU'S AND INO'S CABIN...)**

**Ino was finishing up unpacking as Shikamaru sat on his bed and read some book. He kept looking over at her, wondering if he should ask whether she wanted help or not. He was just afraid she'd give her usual "What? You don't think I can do it myself?". But she was struggling with carrying her large bag over to the other side of the room. She couldn't really see what was ahead of her, which was another bag, and she about to walk right into it. Shikamaru jumped up from his bed.**

**"Whoa," he grabbed the bag out of her arms and held onto it with more ease than she did, "be careful there. You almost tripped over that ba--AGH!" He tripped over it and the bag flew from his arms and made a loud THUMP on the ground when it landed. He sat there on the ground, embarassed that he made such a clumsy move right in front of Ino. "...yes. THAT bag." **

**Ino, on the other hand, was laughing and trying to catch her breath. "HAHA! Shikamaru! That was so..haha...funny!" She fell back on the bed, still laughing and holding her stomach because it was to the point that it began hurting from laughing so hard. S**

**Shikamaru couldn't help but grin a bit. He stood up and brushed himself off, since the cabin floor was basically covered with dust. (This camp has been around for awhile apparently.) "Heh...not even a word of thanks for saving YOU from doing that? Real nice, Ino." He laughed at the end of that sentence, showing that he was just kidding around.**

**Ino sat up a bit, supporting herself with her elbows. She smiled and signalled him to come over to her. "Fine. Come here."**

**Shikamaru had a feeling he knew what was coming, so he stepped carefully over the bag this time, and walked over to her. She patted the area on the bed next to her, telling him to sit down next to her. He did as she told and lied their next to her. He looked at her skeptically and asked, "So...?"**

**Ino laughed and put a hand on the side of his face. "HERE'S my thank you." She leaned in and kissed him, which was exactly what Shikamaru was hoping for. He could hear her whispering his name as they kissed. This made him full of confidence and their kiss turned into pure passion. **

**The next day was awaiting them. A day that would lead to to some surprises. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Hey! Okay, I'm really enjoying writing this story. Haha! P What can I say? I'm a sucker for all this romance and drama stuff. Surprisingly, I don't watch all those weird soap operas. XD Anyways, Chapter 8 isn't going to take long to be posted. I've already started doing it X3 I just want to finish writing this, so even I can see how it ends! Because when I'm done doing this story, I'm going to post my NejiXTen stories that I've written. I know that I can post them while I'm in the process of doing this story, but I'll just get confused if I do that XD So I'll just stick to focusing on only this one for now. OH! And apologies to all you KibaXHinata fans. I haven't been able to really focus on that couple in this story because it is mostly about Shika and Ino. But what I'm planning to do is write a story for just them continuing from this story. So you'll be able to see what happens with them ;P So, that's all for now! Adios! **_


	8. Sasuke and Ino's talk

Chapter 8

Rain was heard on the roof of Shikamaru's and Ino's cabin. The peaceful noise not letting up at all. The sound, though quiet, woke Ino from her sleep. She yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked over at Shikamaru, who was on his bed. (That's right...they didn't do "anything" last night. At least not yet ;) ) His hair was still in his ponytail, but it was a mess. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter.

_"Pft...why doesn't he just take it out at night?" _As she thought that, she tilted her head and watched him. She tried imagining him with his hair down. He did have a handsome face, as much as he didn't think so, and Ino knew he'd look great with his hair down. _"Haha! Nah. If he does that, all the girls at the academy will be after him. I don't want that." _She laughed as she thought that and sauntered over to his bed. She leaned over so her mouth was near his ear.

"Shika," she whispered softly in his ear, "wake up, sleepy head. It's..."

Suddenly, Asuma barged into their cabin, yelling, "IT'S 9 AM! GET UP!"

Ino jumped, very surprised with Asuma's sudden burst into their cabin. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just turned over so his back was facing them and grumbled words in an annoyed tone.

"Sensei! What is with you!" Ino yelled at Asuma.

"Well, it's my duty to come wake my team. So, here I am, reporting for duty!" Asuma saluted Ino.

"...You're getting weirder and weirder each day." She looked over at Shikamaru. "Shika. Aren't you going to get up now? Asuma-sensei DID come all this way to wake us up after all."

Shikamaru shifted a bit, but eventually sat up and sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm up." His eyes weren't completely open, and his voice was very sleepy. "But...why the heck do we have to wake up so early? Ugh."

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Is 9 AM really that early? I start my day at 4 AM." He just chuckled and looked around the cabin. "Well, I see you two have made yourselves at home, seeing as how MESSY this place is. I mean, look at it!" He looked around, seeing different stuff lying on the floor in a messy manner.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter? We're only here for today and tonight anyway, so it doesn't make that big of a difference."

"Well, if you say so. Anyways, as you can see, it's raining out today." He pointed out the window, showing rain showering down on the campground. Asuma sighed with disappointment. "That means we won't be able to do a lot of the activities we planned on doing today. Like relay races, watermelon smashing and tree climbing!"

Shikamaru grinned and laid back a little with satisfaction. "In that case, rain is good. And I'm okay with sleeping all day. It really doesn't bother me."

Ino nudged him. "No way. Haha! You've slept enough." She looked over at Asuma. "Sensei, what will we do for today then? Since it is raining, we shouldn't do anything involving outside activites, right?"

Asuma looked at the ceiling, trying to think. "Hm. Well...I suppose you all can decide amongst yourselves what you'd like to do. Plus...me and Kurenai want to spend some more quality time together."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Alright then. Fine by me. I guess we can just do whatever today then, huh, Ino?"

Ino nodded. "Sure. I guess we all can hang out or something."

Asuma's eyes lightened up, as if he remembered something. "Oh, yes! I just remembered! A little down the trail past the cabins, there's a recreation center where you can hang out. When I went to wake up Choji earlier, I told him to go there and tell the others about it too. So, I bet the others are there right now. So, why don't you get changed in something other than your PJs and get on down there, alright?"

Shikamaru and Ino agreed, and after everything was settled, Asuma left, leaving Shikamaru and Ino. Shika looked at Ino and said, "So...a recreation center, huh? Should be interesting."

Ino replied, "Heh. Yeah. Let's just get changed now and run over there. The trail is a little ways down, so we'll have to run there so we don't get wet."

"You're right! Let's hurry then."

Ino and Shikamaru got changed into their regular outfits and ran out the door, running as fast as they could so they wouldn't get as wet. Finally, they reached the recreation center and ran inside, closing the door loudly behind themselves. Because of their loudness, all the others looked up from what they were doing and watched them.

Ino caught her breath. "Heyy, everyone! So...this is the recreation center, huh? ...Nice place. Looks like it's in good shape" She patted the wall and a large piece of the wood fell off. "O.O ...Um...anyways...what's there to do around here?"

Choji walked over to them. "Basically...nothing. All that's here is some lame ping pong tables and chess. If only there was a snack bar or something."

Shikamaru lightened up when he mentioned chess. "Chess, eh? Hm...maybe I'll do that then. I'll be over there, playng chess, alright, guys?"

Choji and Ino were left to just chit chat about some stuff. But before Ino knew it, Sasuke went up to her. "Ino...can we talk?"

"And why would I want to do that?" She kept a stern face as she spoke to him.

"Look, I just really need to talk to you about some stuff, okay?"

Ino looked at Choji, trying to find an answer, but Choji just shrugged. "...fine. But let's make it quick."

"I know it's raining outside, but we'll be able to have privacy out there while we talk."

Ino scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Er...alright then. Choji, I'll be right back. Believe me..." She glanced at Sasuke. "...this won't take long at all."

Choji nodded slowly. He walked off as Ino and Sasuke exited to outside. It was raining but they stood against the side of the recreation center, so a bit of the roof on the edge was shielding them from the rain. Sasuke got right to talking.

"Ino...look. I don't want to be like this forever. I want to be friends with you again."

Ino looked at him like he had three heads. "How can you say that? How can you talk like that right after you did what you did to me? Do you even know the pain I went through?"

"I...I know." His voice was quiet. "I made a huge mistake. I never ever should have done that."

She shook her head. "What? So are you expecting me to just laugh it off and say 'no problem'? It's not like that, Sasuke. LIFE'S not like that. You can't do this for every time you make a mistake."

"That's why I want to make it up to you. I...I just want to be with you."

She stared at him, unable to believe that he's actually saying this to her. "You seriously think I'll fall for that twice? So...me in bed wasn't good enough?...whatever. I'm going inside now." She turned and headed for the door, but Sasuke grabbed a hold of her arm. "...Let go of my arm..."

"No...let me just talk to you."

"...NOW! Let go of me right NOW!" She ripped her arm from his hold. "Don't you dare act like what you did was okay! Just don't! What you did was wrong!" Tears began forming in her eyes. "Do you know just how much it hurts me...to know that I did that with someone who doesn't even care about me!"

Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched her. "Ino...like I said...I KNOW what I did was wrong. I know. That's why I want you to give me another chance, because I DO care about you." He moved closer to her, putting his arms around her.

"...no. NO. Don't get near me!" She squirmed away from him. "Plus, you have Sakura waiting for you! Don't you? C'mon! Just say it like you did before. About how you LOVE Sakura."

Sasuke's lips tightened. "Actually...I told her this morning about...what we did. I knew it wasn't right to lie to her. She was furious. In fact, she headed back home after I told her."

Ino knew it was bad, but she felt pleasure in hearing that. "...is that right? So...what am I? Your sidegirl again?"

Sasuke immediately shook his head. "No! Not at all. I've actually...been thinking about you ever since you left my house two days ago."

"Sasuke. I think it's my turn to tell you something..."

"...Yeah? ...alright. Tell me."

She smiled, which made him think what she was going to say was good news for him...but it wasn't. "I love Shikamaru. I'm happy with him now. And unlike yours and Sakura's relationship, our relationship is one that is from true love and NOT one to show off to others. Your whole relationship was just to shove it in other people's faces."

Sasuke just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Ino pushed her ponytail over her shoulders to get it out of her way. She knew that was all she needed to say to him. She walked to the door and turned to him one last time. "Sasuke...you're right. You did make a mistake. A HUGE mistake. And this time...I'm not coming back to you." And with that, she went into the recreation center once again, leaving Sasuke out in the rain.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Encounter with Sasuke

Chapter 9

Ino walked into the recreation, pursing her lips shut, surprised at how she spoke to Sasuke. It wasn't that she was upset at herself for talking that way to him. She was proud of herself. She finally let out all her feelings towards the matter at Sasuke. As soon as she stepped in, Choji and Shikamaru instantly walked up to her.

Choji spoke first. "Ino. Are you alright? Did everything go okay?"

Ino replied with a smiled. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shikamaru and Choji were a bit surprised. For the past 2 days, Ino had evolved greatly. She began noticing that life didn't revolve around Sasuke and that life was too short to keep her feelings bottled up. Yes, Ino did do this but Shikamaru most definately helped out. He supported her when she at her most vulnerable state.

Shikamaru then spoke. "You're...really okay? You just spoke to Sasuke, didn't you?"

Ino answered. "Mm-hm. I did. But it's not a big matter anymore. As far as I know, he's just another guy. It's over between us. Everything."

"You seem...happy about this."

She looked at him. "Well...that's because I have you, Shikamaru." Shikamaru slightly blushed, and he smiled sheepishly. (Which Ino found oh-so cute.)

Choji then spoke up again. "Er...should I leave the lovely couple alone now?"

Ino and Shikamaru bluntly nodded, which Choji was fine with. He just took a bag of cookies out and began chomping away. After he left, Ino looked back at Shikamaru again.

"So...what do you want to do?"

He put his hands in his pockets and slouched a bit. "I dunno. Thinking of things to do is too troublesome anyways."

They both paused after he said that and began laughing. Ino grabbed his hand into hers and pulled him towards the door. "I say we hang out in the cabin." She looked back at him and winked a little.

Shikamaru laughed under his breath. "Heh. Sure."

Ino and Shikamaru walked out but soon began running, still trying to keep themselves from getting wet from the falling rain.

Asuma and Kurenai looked out there cabin window and saw Shikamaru and Ino running by, holding close to each other as they ran. Asuma chuckled. "Reminds me of how we used to be when we were their age, Kurenai. Don't you think?"

Kurenai replied. "Sure does. I wonder...do you think they'll grow up like us as well?" She smiled. "Being close like us?"

Asuma took his cigarette out of his mouth and nodded wholeheartedly at her. "I believe so, Kurenai. I really believe so." They hugged each other lovingly as the rain continued to fall.

On this camping trip, it brought pain but also new light. It even brought a new love. Who would've thought that a single camping trip could bring so much. Maybe they should all go on camping trips more often. )

THE END

----------------

I know, I know! Lame ending X3 But recently I'm working more on my NejiXTenten story, so if you're a fan of that couple, be sure to check out my other story with the NejiTen couple. Well, thanks for reading this story of mine! I'll be sure to add more ShikaXIno fanfics. It's a promise D


End file.
